The Life Note
by AniMax
Summary: ONE SHOT! Light happens to prod Ryuk in telling him about a sister equivalent of the Death Note...The Life Note. With it, Light can resurrect any previously killed convict, that he wrote in the Death Note, back to life. Is it too good to be true!


**A/N: Even though I've seen up to episode 8 of the show, I'm writing a "One Shot", that takes place, along the same time line, but won't have much baring on the overall storyline.  
**  
**Rules of the Life Note  
**  
**- Similar rules to Death Note, allowing user of book to control actions of subject, and pick the time when the event will take place  
- Exclusive to Life Note, a specific person can only be brought back to life, once.  
- Subject will drop dead on the spot, once written objective has been completed, or otherwise noted in book.  
- Consequences of Life Note, if used within 24 hours as Death Note, the times in which the subjects from each book were killed, are added together. The resulting number is taken from book user's, remaining life span.  
**

**The Life Note  
**  
"Light!" came his mother's voice, from downstairs. Light was already up and looking through his Death Note, studying it's contents.

"I'll be right down, mom!" Light yelled back. He rested his head on his one hand, while holding a pen in the other. He had written

nothing down, since getting up. Only studying the names and making mental notes, to himself.

"Hey, Light?" Ryuk whispered, peaking over his shoulder, "since this place is wired, how am I supposed to talk with you, and even

more, how can I get my fix of apples?"

Light didn't answer, only shuffle his body into a different position.

"Err...aggghhh!!" Ryuk snapped, covering his face, "Light...you're so cruel! And I thought I was the bad guy!"

Light smiled. He taped a piece of paper, not from the note book, that had random notes posted. He made it look as if, he was tapping

to think, but it was to sent Ryuk a message. Ryuk, looked at the page, and saw what Light had written. Using the first letter of each

line, he spelled out a message, for Ryuk. It read:

_This will be the way we will communicate, for now. I don't think "L" will be smart enough to __suspect hidden messages, that _

_I'm sending to some invisible person. As for your apples, I'll try __to __bring a few to school, with me. I don't think "L" will have _

_my classes tapped. That would be __spying on everyone. He won't go that far, to catch Kira._

"Ahhh...I got ya! Hahaha!" Ryuk laughed, "finally, some apples!"

"Light!" Sayu yelled, "I'll eat your breakfast, if you don't get down here!"

Light, studied the book for a few more seconds, and then closed it up. He opened his drawer, and slipped it back into it's secure

hiding spot, under the bottom panel of the frame. He then got up, and went down for breakfast.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That same day, "L"(Ryuzaki), sat on his seat, busily watching his security cameras, on the television, in his Hotel room. Nothing out of

the ordinary, had been seen yet.

"Excuse me, Ryuzaki?" Watari quietly spoke, standing behind the seat, in which Ryuzaki sat.

"Yes, Watari?" Ryuzaki mumbled, only moving his eyes, to look behind him, "what is it?"

"Another 10 victims, all criminals, were just reported, dead," Watari explained, folding his hands down in front of him, "all heart

attacks. Nothing unusual."

"Thank you, Watari," Ryuzaki said, blandly, "make a note of it, and let me know of any further developments."

"Very well, sir."

Watari, left the room, while Ryuzaki resumed his watch, on the television. He watched Lights' room, even though he wasn't there.

Ryuzaki sat, smiling, biting his finger, looking mesmerized by his own imagination.

"Light...Yagami," he chanted, in a silent song-like voice, "such a mystery...are you really this innocent?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later that day, after school, Light walked home, followed close behind, by Ryuk. Light, was in his own mind, thinking of his next

moves, for his plans. Ryuk, just stared at him, while he walked.

Once home, Light opened the front door, to find his mother on the phone. She hung up, just as Light set down his backpack.

"Honey, I'll be gone for a while," she said, grabbing her coat. She slipped it on and kissed Light, on the cheek.

"Where you going?" Light asked, as she slipped by him.

"Grandma is in the hospital, and I have to go and check up on her," she said, walking right through Ryuk, "I should be home by

tonight, or at the latest, tomorrow morning. Sayu is at a sleep over, so you'll be the only one home. I put some leftovers in the

microwave. Love you!"

She ran out the door, and closed it behind her. Light stood in the door way, as he went over the situation, in his mind.

"So what you gonna do, Light?" Ryuk asked, "you got the whole place to myself, but you still have those cameras, watching you."

Light thought for a moment, thinking of a plan. Finally, he grabbed his coat, and slipped it on.

"Well, I guess I'll just go study at the library," Light mumbled, making it seem that he was only thinking out loud. Ryuk, laughed and

followed him out the door. Since he wasn't able to get to the Death Note, Light had a few spare pieces of papers from the book,

already in his his coat pockets.

"So, you gonna off some more criminals, today?" Ryuk asked, as Light pushed open the door to the Library. Ryuk floated right

through 2 girls, leaving the building.

"No, I'm just going to study," Light said, looking around, "but I'll be thinking of my next move, as I work."

"Borrring!" Ryuk croaked, "you're no fun!"

Ryuk, seeing as he'd get no action from Light, flew off to explore the Library. Light sat down, at a table, opened his backpack, and

set up his studying papers. Studying, while drifting off, and thinking of his next plans, Light was in a very complicated state of mind.

After a few hours, Ryuk came back, and saw that Light was taking a break. He was leaning back in his chair, hands behind his head.

"Hey, thinking about the Death Note, or school?" Ryuk asked, hoping for the former.

"Nothing in particular," Light mumbled, looking up at the ceiling.

"Awww," Ryuk sighed.

"Hey, Ryuk?" Light suddenly spoke, "I have a question, have you ever used the Death Note, on any of your Shinigami friends?"

"What, no!" Ryuk answered, wondering where that question came from, "why'd you ask?"

"Just curious," Light mumbled, rocking back and forth in the chair, "ever have one of them die, and wish they were still around?"

"Yeah, a few times," Ryuk answered, a little more confused by the next question, "most Shinigami live forever, by using the Death

Note, so not many have died, over my lifetime."

"Can't you just use the Death Note, to bring them back to life?" Light asked, "isn't there a way to reverse the effects of the Death

Note?"

"Nope, it's a done deal!" Ryuk explained, "once a name has been written down in the Death Note, that person is as dead, as wood!"

"Hmmm...I see."

"But..."

"But...what?" Light hummed, getting a jolt from that word.

"Even though the effects of the Death Note can't be reversed," Ryuk explained, getting a glimmer in his eyes, "if a person name were

written in the Death Note, it can be changed by one thing."

"What's that?"

"The Life Note!"

"The Life Note?!" Light repeated, getting that jolt in his body, again, "what's the Life Note?"

"Just what it sounds like," Ryuk said, holding up his hands, "the Death Note can kill people, while the Life Note, can bring people

back to life!"

"But...I thought you said that the effects can't be changed, once a person's name was written in the book!"

"If the person's name were written in the Death Note," Ryuk continued, "it can't be changed by the same book. If I wanted to bring a

person back to life, I'd need to use the Life Note. The two books kind of work together, as a team."

Light, after hearing that, sat back up, and stared out into space. Ryuk, looked at Light, and began to chuckle to himself. He knew

Light was interested and was going to get some action.

"So where is this Life Note, right now?" Light asked, giving Ryuk a glare.

Ryuk, held out his hand, and materializing out of nowhere, came a white book, that looked exactly like the Death Note. Aside from

being white, the Life Note was identical to the Death Note. "Life Note" was written in the same place, at the top, in black lettering.

"Here!" Ryuk urged, handing the book to Light, "this book is even more precious then the Death Note, so don't lose it or let anyone

else touch it."

"Then why are you giving it to me?"

"I just want you to do something, besides study!" Ryuk whined, "you bore me to death, with your constant school work. How can

you stand so much?"

"Hehe...," Light laughed, "I have a few ideas on how I can use this, but first, I think it's best if you tell me how it works, this time, so I

don't have to ask you, later!"

"Fair enough," Ryuk agreed, his eyes shining with sinister joy, "pay attention, so I don't have to repeat myself. First off, some factors

of the Life and Death Note are the same. For instance, you can influence the actions of your subject, just like the Death Note. The

Life Note, only works with people who have been killed by the Death Note, so no outsiders. The person you bring back to life, has to

be a person who was killed in the Death Note, within three days, of his or her death. Any longer and those people are out of reach."

"Once the act, that's written in the Life Note, has been completed, that person will then instantly drop dead, unless otherwise stated in

the Death Note. Also, until the task is done, that person cannot be killed by any other means. After that person has died, they can no

longer be resurrected. Once is the maximum usage of a certain person, using the Life Note. But there is no limit, on how many people

you can bring back, to life."

"Sounds simple enough," Light smiled.

Opening the book, Light took a pen from his backpack, and grabbed the piece of Death Note paper, out of his coat pocket, that he

had written the names of the criminals, while at school.

"You're going to use it right now?" Ryuk asked, "there are a few other key things, that the Life Note can..."

"That's fine, Ryuk," Light muttered, waving his hand at him, "I'll just go with the information you provided, so far. If I need to

know anything else, I'll ask you."

Ryuk, just stood there, while Light went into deep thought. Ryuk, began to laugh, inside, while staring at Light. His eyes glowed an evil

red, as he laughed, even harder.

Later on, walking home, Ryuk got curious.

"Hey, Light?" Ryuk asked, flying up to his side, "what exactly do you plan on doing with the Life Note, anyway?"

"Revive some of the criminals, that I killed!"

"Why would you do that?" Ryuk wondered, "seems kind of pointless, since you went to all that work to find out the criminals names

and faces. Why would you want to bring them back to life?"

"It's because looking up names has become a little risky," Light explained, "now that my house is under surveillance, I'm going to have

the criminals do some of the work, for me!"

"How you going to do that?"

"By reviving the criminals, that I already killed," Light continued, "I can make them kill other criminals, within the same prison that they

were held in. That way, I won't need a name or face, of anyone. It's easy!"

"That sounds kinda clever," Ryuk agreed, "only one problem, how you gonna get your man into the prison, without being spotted?"

"Simple," Light smiled, "like you said, the person can't die by any other means, so even if the police try and stop him, he'll still

continue, until he's finished. And if the police get in the way, I wrote that he should kill them too, if they interfere."

"Sounds a little mean," Ryuk mentioned, "I thought you were only going after criminals. Police aren't bad guys!"

"I consider them the same as the investigators, that are helping "L" out," Light said, "they are just in my way, and are looking to ruin my

plans."

"Oh...hehe," Ryuk laughed.

Once home, Light went up to his room, flipped on the television and jumped on his bed.

"What are you going to do now?" Ryuk asked, but stopped when he realized it, finally.

"Breaking news, that has just come in," the anchorman spoke, reading from his notes, "unconfirmed resources have just informed us,

that all of the convicted criminals, held in Yahmiko Prison, have all been found murdered. Nobody knows what happened within that

building, so please, stay tuned for further details."

"Aren't you worried that someone will find out, that one the criminals in that prison, had been killed, days ago?"

"Nope," Light smiled, picking up a book. He began to read it, close to his face, so that he would avoid any video evidence of him

talking, "I took care of it. Once he was done with his task, I had him shoot himself in the face about 20 times, so his face was

unrecognizable, and then told him to set himself on fire, so he'd burn himself to ashes.

"Wow, that's probably the most extreme thing you've done so far," Ryuk said, with a crooked smile.

"Well, now that I've got two note books," Light explained, "a Death Note to kill people and a Life Note, to bring people back to life, I

need to be extra careful with my plans."

"I see."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Back at the Motel, Ryosaki sat tense on the recliner, biting his thumb, pondering the recent event.

"A whole prison of inmates, killed," he whispered, to himself, out loud, "Kira...how do you do it?"

"Sir?" Watari interrupted, "I've just confirmed information of the identity of one of the inmates, in the prison. The coroner, was able to

retrieve a very small amount of DNA from a charred corpse, they found inside the prison.""

"Yakino Kasaki...," Watari said, in a flat voice, "...one of the inmates killed by Kira...three days, prior!"

Ryosaki, didn't react. He just stared at Watari, then slowly turned back to the television. Watari waited for his master to say

something. When he didn't, he spoke up.

"Sir...are you alright?"

"Kira...you're just full of surprises...aren't you?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So what are you going to do now, Light?" Ryuk asked.

"Wait a few days and then do the same thing, again," Light said, "I want to see how good "L" is, at figuring this one out."

"You do know that there are some other things about the Light Note, that you don't know, yet,"

Ryuk reminded Light, "you want me to tell you now?"

"No," Light said, with a scorn, "I told you, right now, I'm happy with what I got. If I need to know something specific about the book,

I'll ask you. I doubt that there's anything worthwhile left about the book, that I'd want to know, anyways. It would probably just

complicate things. I like how it's going, for now."

Light got up and walked out of the room. Ryuk, didn't follow. Ryuk could hear Light walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower.

"Ah-hahahahaha...," Ryuk laughed, "...heheh...hahahaha!!"

The next two days went by, without any killings, or revivals, by Light.

"No action from Kira at all, sir," Watari reported.

"Strange," Ryosaki mumbled, biting his thumb, "why would Kira kill all those inmates in the prison, and then just sit back, and do

nothing?"

"Should we go through and make another news broadcast?" Watari asked.

"No," Ryosaki disagreed, "it's most likely what Kira wants. Up until now, we've been close on his tail. If we broadcast an

announcement about his recent act, it'll tell to him that we no longer are in control and are incapable of keeping up, with him."

"Very well, sir!" Watari agreed, bowing and then leaving the room.

Ryosaki, sat, rocking lightly on top of his chair, thinking.

"Don't think that this is a setback for me, Kira," he said, chewing on his thumb, "I have my ways..."

The next day, Light spent the day in the Library, studying. Ryuk only watched as Light, calmly read over his notebook. Finally, the

pressure was too much, and Ryuk let out a small chuckle. Light looked up.

"What's got you so happy?" he asked.

"Oh...nothing," Ryuk smirked.

"Hmm...," Light hummed, then went back to his work.

After a few minutes, Ryuk let out another laugh. Light looked up, a little annoyed.

"What's with you today?" Light asked. Ever since I began using the Life Note, you've seemed to be laughing a lot and watching me. Is

there something you want to tell me?"

"Well...maybe, hehe," Ryuk chuckled, "but...you said you didn't want to know anything more about the Life Note, unless you asked."

"You're laughing cause I don't want to know more about the Life Note?" Light summed it up, "seems strange...but if it'll keep you

quiet, while I study, then just tell me, what you know."

Ryuk's eyes, gleamed with pleasure.

"...you sure?" Ryuk asked.

Light hesitated.

"Yeah."

"Alright," Ryuk agreed, "...not that what I'm about to tell you will make much difference...it's already too late, to go back!"

That comment, made Light twitch, inside.

"It's a little complicated and strange," Ryuk told Light, "but I'll try and keep it in simple terms. When a person or Shinigami uses the

Life Note to bring a person back to life, there's a slight...string attached."

"What do you mean...'string attached'?"

"The Life Note has a downside, almost similar to that of the ability of the Shinigami eyes!"

"You mean the eyes, that allow the user to see every person's name and death time?"

"Yes," Ryuk nodded, "the consequence isn't as severe as taking half the users, life away...but it does still takes years off!"

"What?!" Light gasped, "what do you mean?! I just lowered my life span?!"

"Yup...hehe!" Ryuk laughed, "and it was your decision to not know more about the Life Note, that cost you it!"

"Wh-what?"

"Let me explain the complicated part," Ryuk continued, "the Life Note, works on a "24 hour" clock time. The Death Note, works the

opposite, working with real time. The consequence happens, if the user uses the Life Note and Death Note, within 24 hours of each

other. Since you killed some criminals at school, and then brought back to life, that guy who murdered all those prison inmates...the

punishment was set. The way it works, is...the time of the guy you resurrected in the Life Note and the people you killed, using

the Death Note are added up. Since you killed those 10 people, at noon, while at school and you brought that guy back to life, at

6:00, which is 18:00 hours in "24 Hour" time, while at the library...those numbers are added, together. 12 plus 18 is 30."

"You mean I just lost 30 years, of my life?!" Light choked.

"Yup...you were too stubborn, to know the whole truth, of the Life Note," Ryuk cackled, "so now, you have to pay the price."

Light, didn't freak out like most people would. He just sat there, staring into space, thinking of his mistake.

"Sorry, buddy," Ryuk laughed, "I'm just a Shinigami. I don't have to actually care, what you do right and wrong, with the books. I'm

just along for your ride. Hmm...Not much of a right, anymore. Who knows...your ride may end sooner, then you think. Or it may last

a long time, still. But _you'll_ never know...hahahaha!"

Light, dropped his note book, he was holding. It dropped to the floor. Ryuk just laughed, as Light just drifted off into lost thought.

"I guess that means you won't be needing this, anymore," Ryuk assumed, picking up the Life Note, "I think I'll just hang on to it, now.

Hahaha!"

The next day, Light got home from school, and then ran off to the library. He found a secluded table, in the corner of the library and

pulled out his Death Note papers. He furiously began to scribble down names that he had written down on a scrap piece of paper, a

few days ago, but never put into the book. He paid no attention to Ryuk, who hovered over him, with a watchful eye.

"Better get busy, Light," Ryuk thought to himself, "If you want to complete your goal of making a new world...you'll need to do it,

before your time is up. The clock...is ticking...Hahahahahahaha!!!"

_Tick...  
_  
_tick..._

_tick..._

_tick..._

The End...

**A/N: Poor Light! Didn't end up like he wanted. Hope you liked that story. I'll be making another Death Note story, in the future, so keep checking my Profile, for updates.**


End file.
